powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Rygore
Rygore 'was an Indian rhinoceros-themed member of the Galactic Ninjas and “The Ninja of Suprise Attacks and Strategy”. He was also a contestant on the second season of Galaxy Warriors. Character History He appeared on the Galaxy Warriors stage with his fellow comrades and took his medallion, telling the audience he is the Ninja of Suprise Attacks and Strategy. He was seen on the Galaxy Warriors stage when Cosmo Royale introduced Speedwing to the crowd alongside Wolvermean and Venoma. He goes to earth to fight the rangers, and after several confrontations, he is destroyed by the clone ninja team (12 rangers; 6 real and 6 clone). Specifically, he was knocked around by the clones and five Rangers before being murdered by Lion Fire Red. He gets gigantified by Cosmo Royale but is destroyed by the Ninja Ultrazord before he can use the Mega Fire Cracker Explosion. His medallion is then taken by Madame Odius to power her evil Zord, Foxatron. Personality He was loyal to his team but he is also quite brutish. He was also a skilled fighter, using his weapons to destroy the Rangers, but his sense of pride and power ultimately leads to his death. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength: 'Due to his enormous size, Rygore has immense physical strength. *'Armour/Hide: Rygore has a thick leathery armour/skin to protect him and which makes him immune to all attacks (except the Lion FIre Flame Strike and Ninja Ultrazord Blast). *'Teleportation: '''Rygore can teleport to any location at will. Arsenal: * '''Medallion:' like all Galactic Ninjas, He has a medallion to boost his powers which granted him the ability to have multiple attacks to choose from (decided by his dice). * Sword: Like all Galactic Ninjas, he has a sword similar to the one the rangers have. Like Wolvermean's, it has no special powers whatsoever. * Daggers: His primary weapons when he wasn't using his dice. He also has twin daggers in battle. ** Deflection: '''Rygore can also deflect attacks with his Daggers. * '''Dice: Lost when he was hit by the Ninja Ultrazord blast but was probably destroyed during his explosion. He has a dice to create various different attacks to use on the Rangers like: ** Ninja Kettle: A kettle used to scald the Rangers with hat steam upon rolling on a three. ** Exploding Jacks: Rygore can throw green, yellow and orange colored Jacks at the Rangers upon rolling a four. ** Freeze Hammer: A hammer used to stop the Rangers in their tracks upon rolling a five and can caues harm. ** Mega Firecracker Explosion: A powerful firecracker attack that be performed upon rolling a two. This is presumably his strongest attack but that is unknown because the Rangers destroyed him before he could perform it. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * He is voiced by Charlie McDermott. Notes * His voice is identical to Hekatoid's voice from Mystic Force, Bigs' voice from Megaforce and Cat O'Clock’s from Ninja Steel as they are voiced by the same voice actor, Charlie McDermott. * His name comes from the words rhino and gore. * In a sense of irony, despite being a self proclaimed "Master of Suprise Attack and Strategy", he has a brutish demeanor and a somewhat dim witted voice. * He is the second Galactic Ninja to be destroyed. *He is the third rhino themed monster in the neo-saban era, following Rhinosnorus and Osogain. *He also resembles Rhinix from Power Rangers SPD and his name is also a resemblance to Rygog from Power Rangers Turbo. *Rygore is the only monster in Ninja Steel not to have words immediately upon growing. He only spoke when confronted by the Ninja Ultrazord. Appearances * Episode 6: Attack of the Galactic Ninjas * Episode 7: The Need for Speed * Episode 8: Caught Red Handed See also References Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Galvanax's Warrior Contestants Category:Galactic Ninjas Category:PR Generals Category:PR Villains Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:PR Ninja Themed Villains